The present application relates to electrical connectors and more specifically to a grounded shield for protecting an electrical connector and its associated components from electromagnetic interference.
Electromagnetic shielding can be useful for preventing electromagnetic fields from interfering with the proper functioning of electronic components such as those mounted on or coupled to a printed circuit board. Shielding can be accomplished by surrounding electronic components with a metal cover and conductively coupling the metal cover to a ground. In some applications, a one-piece cover of sheet metal is soldered in place over the circuit board or other protected components such that the shield is electrically coupled to a ground, and the shield is rigidly positioned so as to shield the protected electronic components. Typically, a shield includes a number of tabs that extend through holes in the printed circuit board or other structure that houses the electronic components. The holes may provide an interference fit for simple coupling to a conductive ground structure or may be sized to accommodate formation of a solder connection to the ground. That ground may comprise a conductive trace on the circuit board or may be another metallic structure such as a connector housing. In some applications, multiple shields may be employed.
In an electrical connector assembly, a set of insulated conductors may be contained within a housing and positioned for coupling with a mating set of conductors housed within a mating housing. A printed circuit board may also be contained within one or more of the housings and configured for direct connection the mating set of conductors. In such configurations, it can be necessary or useful for a shield to be positioned and configured so that the conductors may pass through the shield for coupling to their mate.
Those skilled in the art are receptive to improvements in electromagnetic shielding.